


The Slaughtermen

by merryghoul



Series: Suzanne Costello: Life is All [5]
Category: Luther (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Body Horror, Children of Earth Compliant, Community: sharp_teeth, Dark, F/F, Gen, Horror, Miracle Day, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after Miracle Day (in an alternate universe) Jack finds himself in London.  Little does he know Suzie Costello's there, and she's sworn bloody vengeance against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slaughtermen

**Author's Note:**

> For a sharp_teeth picture prompt: [here.](http://photoblog.dralzheimer.stylesyndication.de/photo/I%20am%20evil) I wanted to do this idea for another community, but I knew I had to write this when I rediscovered this prompt in my bookmarks. 
> 
> Slightly changed from [the original fic here.](http://sharp-teeth.livejournal.com/7756.html?thread=1523020#t1736268) I changed a line of dialogue, fixed tenses and added some words in the fic below, but that's it.
> 
> Spoilers for COE and the Torchwood book _Long Time Dead._

Usually people don't suddenly appear in London, but here's Jack Harkness, and he's here, with a flash, in Aylesbury Estate. He hits his Vortex manipulator.

"Not again! Come on, work!"

Jack plays with the manipulator, trying to get it to work. The manipulator doesn't come back on. He keeps pressing buttons.

He feels heat pulsating from the back of his head. He falls over.

Alice Morgan is behind Jack with a shotgun. She picks up a mobile from her coat pocket.

"I've got him, Mum. I'm bringing him over to the slaughterhouse now."

  
  
Jack's strapped to a gurney, an odd sight to see at a slaughterhouse, let alone an abandoned one. He's naked. (When isn't he?) His legs, left arm and neck are held down by leather belts. Alice adjusts the belt on Jack's neck as he wakes up from his head wound.

"Why are you doing this to me? And who are you?"

"I'm doing this for a friend. Someone you haven't seen in a long time. And I'm Alice Morgan. I'm here until the ride boots me off."

"Will you stop smiling at me?"

Alice's smile is wider.

The sound of boots hitting the floor of the slaughterhouse is heard.

"Did you miss me, Jack?"

Jack struggles to get up to look at the woman, but he can recognize her voice. She's the only person he's worked with from the West Country in the past 10 years. Suzie Costello.

"Suzie?"

"Did you like how I faked all those deaths? How I made everyone in Torchwood think I've died?"

He gasps as she's coming into his view. Her clothing looks the same, but it's been replaced with designer labels. Her jewellery's shinier—she's able to afford more expensive pieces than what she wore at Torchwood.

"You're not dead?"

She adjusts her glasses. "Of course not. I'm the biggest hoax Torchwood ever investigated."

"What about Pilgrim? And the wound in your head? You being placed in the crypt? The explosion that killed you and DCI Tom Cutler?"

She flashes her cleaver in the slaughterhouse's light. "It was all faked. Forged handwriting, thieves pretending to be religious zealots, makeup, lock picking in reverse and holding my breath, wax dummies—I'm quite wealthy enough to purchase one of those—the whole lot. All so I could get out of Torchwood. It worked, didn't it?"

She walks up to Jack and his freed arm.

"Oh, and I don't really need these glasses. I'm just using them to cover my eyes from the blood. My assistant Alice will be severing your bones into smaller pieces."

Alice has put on a splash guard and a slaughterman's coat. Suzie takes off her trench coat. Alice hands her a slaughterman's coat. She puts it on and lets Alice take her trench coat.

"You want to know a secret? I've got lots of secrets, Jack. I'll share them with you, one by one."

Suzie begins hacking Jack Harkness' right arm off at his shoulder, cutting through muscle and tendon to break the joint as cleanly as possible. His blood splatters all over the slaughterhouse. He screams in pain.

"I knew you were immortal, Jack. I knew ever since the first day I worked at Torchwood with you and Ben Barnes. You were fixing the mainframe and you zapped yourself, remember? I guess I was the only one who saw you alive. Once I found out you were immortal, I was able to concoct my plan to leave Torchwood."

Suzie severs Jack's right arm from his body. Alice takes Jack's arm to a saw. With a cleaver Alice splits Jack's arm in two. She uses the saw to cut Jack's hand off his body. Then, to add insult to injury, she cuts off Jack's fingers with the cleaver.

Suzie releases Jack's left arm from the gurney. As she's cutting off his other arm, she tells Jack about how she escaped Torchwood and found her way to London, eventually running a crime syndicate all while Torchwood thought she died. She also tells him about the massive hit she put on prior Torchwood clients and associates in Cardiff back in 2009. Jack's in shock, physically and emotionally—he's losing a lot of blood and he can't believe how Suzie can casually kill innocent people, all so she wouldn't have any witnesses to her crimes. And not only that, she's managed to get away with it and escape to the underground.

"I heard about you sacrificing your grandchild to the 456," Suzie says as she's hacking off Jack's right leg. Jack's still in shock, but he's so weakened from the blood loss, he can't bear to scream; he moans. "After I came back to London, I ended up pregnant by another man. I considered possibly terminating the pregnancy, but then I thought about us, talking about kids way back in the Hub. 'Oh, Suzie, have you ever considered kids? Maybe that'll ground you.' Silly Jack Harkness, babies can't change a murderer's nature." She laughs. "You should know… _child murderer._ Well, guess what? I had the baby. Healthy baby girl. Had her in a birthing centre, pushed her out in some water. After she floated to the top and I heard her battle cry, I named her Emily Jane… after Emily Dickinson. And you." She grins. "I figured I could be a better mum than Jack Harkness could be a grandfather. Or a father. Where's Alice Carter now?"

Jack says nothing.

"That's what I thought. You didn't even bother to try and find her after the 456 Incident. What the hell did you do during Miracle Day? I know what I did. Not murder anyone until it was all over. Alice! I've got a leg for you."

Alice takes Jack's right leg to the saw. Suzie kisses her splash guard in a corner, leaving pink lipstick and Jack's blood on it.

"Oh, I found a girlfriend too. You've met her. Oh, well, on to the next leg."

While Alice hacks Jack's leg in two, saws off his foot and chops his toes off, Suzie cuts Jack's other leg off. When Alice is working on the other leg, Suzie chops off Jack's genitalia. "Think before you fuck next time, Jack Harkness," she says as she puts his bits in a small container.

Suzie removes the strap holding down Jack's neck. He's extremely weak from the blood loss, but he's still conscious.

"Oh, the woes of being immortal." She puts the cleaver under Jack's neck. "This is my very last secret. I was in love with you once. I really was. But l knew not to go after you. You wouldn't return my feelings the way you did with that tea boy, Ianto. And now he's dead and I'm alive. Bad choice, Jack Harkness. Goodbye."

Suzie cuts Jack's head off with the cleaver.

"Alice, are you done with Jack's leg?"

Alice removes her guard. "Yes, Suzie."

"Help me with his torso. I want to hang it. It's my temporary trophy to the time I defeated the great Jack Harkness."

"Of course."

Suzie and Alice pierce Jack's torso onto an S-shaped hook. Suzie pulls a lever. The torso hangs at the top of the slaughterhouse.

Suzie puts her bloody arms around Alice's waist. They look at each other with devious grins.

"I love your imagination," Alice says. "Firmly rooted in evil. The world needs more people like you."

"We can leave his body here," Suzie says. "He'll put himself back together and figure out a way to leave London. He always does. It's what indestructible people do."

The two leave the slaughterhouse as Jack is growing his extremities out, one inch at a time.


End file.
